


Lindt chocolate and uncooked cookie dough

by ThatsrightZoeyeyye



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsrightZoeyeyye/pseuds/ThatsrightZoeyeyye
Summary: Jemilla and Zazzalil are baking. There’s no reason behind it, really, they’re just bored, and Zazzalil has found another of these ‘best ever recipe for the absolutely perfect cookies’ and has been meaning to try it for a while. The cool thing about living without one’s parents is that one can make cookies whenever one pleases.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lindt chocolate and uncooked cookie dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okemmelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/gifts).



> prompt: "what happens if i do this?" by the best ever emmelie in the world. i'm sorry it took four entire days for me to write this but apzuhfaprgh my brain be dead, i struggled to get these words out. i still love jazzalil and baking, and i hope you enjoy this

Jemilla and Zazzalil are baking. There’s no reason behind it, really, they’re just bored, and Zazzalil has found another of these ‘best ever recipe for the absolutely perfect cookies’ and has been meaning to try it for a while. The cool thing about living without one’s parents is that one can make cookies whenever one pleases.

So Zazzalil suggests they make cookies and Jemilla, who has been sitting/laying on an armchair staring at her empty tumblr dash for some time, stands up too fast and almost falls on the coffee table. Zazzalil laughs at her and Jemilla gives her that half-annoyed, half-amused look that makes her girlfriend fall in love a bit more every time.

Zazzalil almost burns the butter when she forgets to lower the microwave’s heat, and Jemilla looks for a second like she’s angry, but then she pours half of the flour bag on the floor and Zazzalil snickers.

“Vindication,” she whispers smuggly, and Jemilla sticks her tongue at her.

They realize they don’t have chocolate chips halfway through the recipe and Jemilla reluctantly breaks her finest chocolate into chips. She puts her hand over her heart and observes a minute of silence as Zazzalil mixes it in the dough.

“Lintd chocolate in cookies,” she mutters, “what a waste.”

Zazzalil nods understandingly.

“This wouldn’t have happened if we had Milka chocolate,” she says.

Jemilla snorts.

“Milka chocolate?” she snickers, “What’s next? Eco + chocolate? As much as it pains me to melt Lindt chocolate, it’s still better than buying heretics brands.”

Zazzalil knows how passionate her girlfriend is about chocolate, and she listens to her rant while she takes two spoons and makes tiny balls of dough on the tray.

“At least we’re not melting Leonidas chocolate,” she says at some point, “I’d rather die than do something so outrageous.”

Zazzalil nods along, and soon there are 24 beautiful cookies just waiting to be cooked. Jemilla is talking about strawberry chocolate and Zazzalil says something about mint chocolate, which, as she expected, makes Jemilla gasp loudly and argue about how outrageous its very existence is. Zazzalil smiles.

Then she scrapes the rest of the cookie dough from the mixing bowl with her spoon, and plops it in her mouth with a satisfied hum, and Jemilla looks as though she’s just killed someone.

“There’s raw egg in that, Zazzalil,” she exclaims, “you can’t eat uncooked cookie dough!”

“It’s cookie dough, Jemilla!” she counters, “it’s like the single most blessed food in this universe.”

“But you could get sick!” Jemilla argues, “raw egg, Zazzalil, raw egg!”

“Oh yeah?” Zazzalil says, and Jemilla can already see mischief coming, “and what happens if I do this?”

She takes a ball of dough from the tray and puts it all in her mouth. It’s delightfully smooth, and the walnuts and chocolate make it a little crunchy and it’s delicious.

“Zazzalil!” Jemilla exclaims, and from the tone of her voice it sounds like they are both about to die.

“At least some of the Lindt chocolate didn’t get melted,” she says in a cheerful voice, but it just makes Jemilla look a little more devastated. Zazzalil ups to her and stands on her toes to look Jemilla in the eyes.

“Drama queen,” she mumbles with a smile.

Jemilla goes to protest but Zazzalil kisses her, and Jemilla isn’t protesting anymore. They kiss like they always do, with Jemilla’s hands on her waist and Zazzalil’s holding onto the back of her girlfriend’s neck. It’s slow and comfortable, and Jemilla smells like chocolate, like she always does, and Zazzalil loves that about her.

When the oven beeps and they pull away, Jemilla hums, looking like she’s still ready to argue about raw eggs and melted Lindt chocolate. Zazzalil steals one more kiss before she puts the tray in the oven.

When she turns around, Jemilla isn’t cleaning the mixing bowl.

“There’s still dough in that!” Zazzalil exclaims, and her girlfriend glares at her mischievously.

“I’m saving your stomach,” she says, and Zazzalil crosses her arms.

“Did you ask my stomach if it wanted to be saved,” she pouts.

“I care about your stomach,” Jemilla states as she dries her hands.

“My stomach only cares about cookie dough.”

Jemilla gasps, feigning hurt.

“I’m heartbroken,” she says in a quiet murmur.

“You deserve it,” Zazzalil answers, taking a step closer.

Jemilla tilts her head to one side, hooking a finger in one of Zazzalil’s jeans’ belt loops.

“And what if I did this?” she says, her face barely an inch from Zazzalil’s, “would I still deserve it?”

She kisses Zazzalil, slowly, and she feels the warmth of her girlfriend’s hands settling on the back of her neck. Zazzalil’s skin is warm and her lips are soft, so she keeps kissing her and Zazzalil kisses her back, which is always nice.

“I’m still mad about the cookie dough,” she mutters when they pull apart for a second.

“I’m still mad about the Lindt chocolate,” Jemilla mutters back after one more kiss.

Zazzalil chuckles, and Jemilla really loves that sound.


End file.
